marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales to Astonish
Tales to Astonish 'is an imaginary television show by Hermione6720. It takes place in the HAU. Production The series began production in early 2012. It was made in response to Henry Pym's outraged fanbase who thought Pym needed to be in the Avengers. it went through several names; ''Just Pym, ''Man of the Ants', and 'Pym ''before settling on Pym Power'. However, Season two was announced to be renamed '''Pym and the Wasp'. Finally, Season Three was known as the Avenging Giant Man. '''The entire franchise has been labeled '''Tales to Astonish. Characters (All characters in bold are permanent characters, the others are recurring.) Season One Heroes *'Ant Man (Henry Pym)' Supporting Characters *Janet Van Dyne *'Derrick' Villains *'Egghead' *Human Top *Man with the Voice of Doom *Beasts of Berlin Season Two Heroes *'Giant Man (Henry Pym)' *'the Wasp (Janet Van Dyne)' Supporting Characters *Derrick Villains *'Whirlwind' *Black knight *Colossus Season Three Heroes *'Giant Man/Goliath/Yellowjacket (Henry Pym)' *'the Wasp (Janet Van Dyne)' *Hawkeye *Scarlet witch *'Vision' *Black Panther *Black widow Supporting Characters *Nick Fury *'Jarvis' Villains *'Crimson Cowl/Ultron' *Whirlwind Plot Season One Henry Pym first tests his formula and ends up shrinking to the size of an ant. After a near death experience he develops an Ant commanding helmet and begins a crusade as ant Man, with help from his faithful lab assistant Derrick. Meanwhile, Janet Van Dyne has another argument with her mother. Preferring to balance being a socialite with her studies, allowing her to convince her father to have her study with Henry Pym to improve her grades. After being defeated by Ant Man, something Egghead is so embarrassed about he begins a secret crusade to doom him. In the season finale, Egghead begins to exterminate the entire insect population with a drug that effects Henry, causing him to serve egghead and begin to attack cities with his ants. Majorly hurt, Derrick tells Jan everything and she experiments on herself and flies to save Hank as the Wasp. In the end, Egghead is killed, Derrick is in a coma and Hank and Jan are partners. Season Two Henry Pym and Janet van Dyne are Giant Man and the Wasp- and are desperately searching for a cure to Derrick's condition. Meanwhile, Jan's parents are working on an arranged marriage to further their power and The Human top has resurfaced as Whirlwind. What whirlwind doesn't know is his powers with soon go haywire- and destroy the world. In the season finale a recently cured derrick sacrifices his life to save the lovebirds, and the Van Dyne parents finally agree to let Janet live her own life. The season ends with Henry Pym a successful biochemist and robotics expert, and Janet Van Dyne a successful fashion designer. They are approached by Iron Man and Thor. Season Three the Wasp is now leading a team of avengers featuring her husband, Hawkeye, Black Panther and the Scarlet witch. they are attacked by an android called the Vision who reforms and joins their cause. Meanwhile, the Crimson Cowl is manipulating Henry's mind causing unstable moments, such as loss of memories and a personality switch. Wasp is concerned for Giant Man, so she and Hawkeye embark on a trip to find a famed psychiatrist. They are captured by the Crimson Cowl who reveals himself as Ultron. he claims he is Pym's messenger and that they have been betrayed. Meanwhile Hank is desperately trying to find his wife when they are attacked by android Wasps and Hawkeye's which are destroyed by Vision. tracking down Ultron, the Avengers fight him, and Ultron reveals his creation was an accident. He says though that he is there to kill Henry Pym or die. Giant Man, vision and new recruit Black Widow fight Ultron while the Wasp leads the rest in deactivating his drones. In the end, Goliath is given the choice to kill Ultron but refuses, saying that whether he's man, machine or mass murderer he will not kill him. Outraged, Ultron kills himself. Goliath and Wasp are reunited, their relationship restored, and they head back to avengers Mansion. Episodes Category:Story Hubs Category:HAU Category:Hermione6720 Category:TV Show